Listening With Your Feet
by Barbella43
Summary: Meet Leaf. An insanely talented dancer with a morbid past. Leaf, a famous figure, is contently living life in Nimbasa City, when she gets recruited into the country's best dance school. Not only can she now attend the school of her dreams, but she'll also have to deal with a spiky haired boy that we all know, but not exactly love. Warning! There may be lemon. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I'm Barbella (obviously not my real name) and I'm relatively new to FanFiction! I just joined on January 2** **nd** **, 2018. Well, here's my first story, hope you like it. It's about Pokemon, and it's nice to meet you all.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **Leaf**

"Leaf. It's almost time for you to go onstage." Carly told me. I nodded back at her.

I'm assuming you require an introduction.

My name is Leaf Selena Green. I'm three weeks into being sixteen years old, and I dropped out of school two years ago. I don't live with my parents; I live by myself in the expensive areas of Nimbasa City, far away from my original home. It all started when careless little Leaf, 14 at the time, went out with a 19 year old boy and got date raped, then knocked up. Of course, my god damned bitches of parents went bonkers and kicked me out of the house, while I was still pregnant, and due to my poor living standards of slums and ghettos, I had a miscarriage.

But thankfully, my stomach went flat again, and turns out over the months, my body started to change too. Hormones went wild and gave me wide hips, big butt and small waist, basically an hourglass figure. Except my boobs, those were still growing. Currently, I'm like a C… Anyway, my hair got longer, my face got more mature from the harsh conditions, my green eyes got greener and… steelier; my body got fitter and more toned from shoplifting and running from cops, and all that. Once when I was fifteen, though, they almost caught me. They'd thrown a knife at me, and it sliced my stomach, where I have a scar up until today. Oh, and I have a nose piercing and a tattoo of a leaf on my right arm.

Anyway, I lost my chubbiness and got slimmer and more toned, also more developed, and one good thing came out of all of this. Wanna know?

Dance. I love dance with my entire being.

I'd started dancing when I was 9, mostly ballet until I got kicked out. Then I started taking up contemporary dance, so I'm like REALLY flexible. I've got reflexes, too, like that of a thief, and I've gotten streetwise. I know how to fight and defend myself. I learned how to dance from the local club here, and it wasn't long before I realized that with my amazing dance skills and my body I could get a job easily at one of the biggest nightclubs in the country. The Scarlet.

So I applied for a job… as a stripper. It pays hella good money, too, and it's the only way I've been able to survive. This is my life. I'd started out small, doing backup dances for main shows, until I'd become so popular that the management had to give me my own section of the shows, and eventually organizing whole events for me. Now? I was pretty proud. There was nowhere you'd go in this country that my stage name, Emerald Ocean, was unrecognizable.

To describe myself in a few words… runner, dancer, gymnast, really good with all weapons, smart, and sexy. Yeah. I know I'm sexy.

That's why I'm popular. And no, I haven't screwed anyone since I got pregnant.

I glanced at myself in the mirror one last time. Sparkling gold bandeau, low-rise shiny green miniskirt, green choker and gold earrings, gold bracelet. High ponytail, green bow on the side of my head, silver waistbead, and gold knee-high gladiator sandals. Rushing to the stage, I took my place behind the heavy red curtains, waiting for the host to announce me for yet another stunning performance. Then, taking a deep breath, I stepped onto the stage, spotlight on me, while thunderous applause sounded. Standing still, I listened as the music played. Listened. And as the music began to ebb and flow its way into and through my body, I knew it was time to start dancing. In the stripper way, mind you. I made my way over to the pole.

 _Put your arms all around it_

 _Take it now that you've found it_

 _It don't need to be no deeper_

 _It's finders keepers_

I shimmied over to the pole, grinding my hips against it, then sliding down with my back arched seductively. The wolf-whistles were starting to sound, and I smirked as I continued. Then the music changed, and 'Earned it' began to play. I let go of the pole and started dancing freely.

 _I 'ma care for you_

 _I 'ma care for you, you, you, you_

 **Flint**

Sitting down at a bar stool, I watched the dancer on stage.

I was the vice principal of a dance school, The Unova Academy of Dance. We needed new recruits this year, and we had a lot of applicants. Some didn't qualify, so I, as an ambassador of the school, had been sent out to search for new talent. When a friend of mine had told me about someone named Emerald Ocean, a fabled goddess at dancing, I just had to come and see for myself.

I had to say, I was impressed. This girl could _dance._ The way she moved was… mesmerizing. The only problem was that stripper dancing wasn't really permitted, but with enough training, I was sure she could pick a dance style suitable for her. I decided to speak with her after the show.

 **Leaf**

Smirking, I let the music work its way through me. I hadn't ever needed to practice a routine; my freestyle dancing was good enough. When I was through, the applause was even more than when I had started. I winked and blew a kiss before heading backstage.

As I walked over to my mirror, an attendant told me that someone was asking to see me. Rolling my eyes, I sighed. Probably another one of those obsessed pedophiles.

Walking out, I caught sight of a man, in his twenties or forties, with curly red hair and a yellow jacket.

"Can I help you?" I asked boredly.

"Hello, miss Ocean." He held out a hand. "I'm Flint."

Taking it, I shook it warily. "So?"

"I manage the Unova Academy of Dance, and—" My eyes went wide.

"The Unova Academy if Dance?! I've heard of it! I heard that school has the best of the best dancers in all of Unova, Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh! Like, it's ranked highest! Oh my God… So… you…"

"Yes, Miss Ocean. I've seen your dancing abilities, and I would like to recruit you into my school." He handed me a piece of paper. "What do you say?"

I looked at the paper. "Is this…"

"A ticket? Yes."

Studying it, I thought hard. I really wanted to go to that school, but I'd built up such a strong name for myself, and such fame, that I'd grown used to. That didn't mean I liked it, but…

Was I ready for the universe to throw me into a whole different continuum?

I took a deep breath.

"Yes. I would love to go to your school and learn as much about dance as I can!" I squealed happily, my teenage side coming out. Flint grinned.

"Great. The flight's tomorrow morning at 9. See you then!" Flint waved and walked off.

Amazeballs!

 **The next morning, 7:30 a.m.**

RING! RING!

I groaned tiredly, shutting off the alarm. Why did I agree to wake up so early again?

Then it hit me.

Scrambling out of bed, I showered, brushed my hair and got dressed. I wore a nude colored scoop neck sleeveless crop top, a medium brown miniskirt, a black purse and black lace up thigh high heeled boots. Spraying perfume, I took my luggage. I'd said goodbye to everyone at eh club yesterday, and they were very sad to see me go. Still, they wished me luck.

I stepped out of my apartment and entered the taxi. We sped off at an amazing speed, and I checked my phone only to see that I had a message from my neighbor. Someone had been to see me just now? I shook off the thought and sat quietly until we reached the airport.

"Thank you," I told the driver.

"No problem."

Walking into the airport, I stepped up to the Unova counter. I wasn't getting many stares, thank god. Not from perverts, because I was wearing a big fuzzy fur jacket to cover me up, and not from fans, because my hair was up in a short black wig and I wore sunglasses.

I waited in line until it was my turn.

"Passport and ticket, please." The young male attendant said. "ID?"

When he looked at my ID, his eyes grew wide.

"Emerald Ocean?!" he whispered in awe.

"Shhhh. I really don't want anyone to know that I'm here. Just keep it quiet, okay?" He nodded.

I went through the check in, and proceeded with my hand luggage to the walkthrough thingy. As I dropped my bag, I was about to go through, but I was stopped.

"Um, miss, you'll have to remove your coat," the lady said, making me cringe. Sighing, I shrugged off my coat, and it didn't help that the next few people in line were all males. I think I heard a whistle…

I hurried up and boarded the flight, where I fell asleep. When we landed in Unova two hours later, I stepped off the plane and collected my check-in luggage. Reaching outside, I saw a cab driver with a sign saying 'E.O'.

Wow. I was even known in Unova. I walked towards him. "That's me."

The driver didn't say a word, just took my luggage and drove me to the school. When we entered the gates, I couldn't help but stare in awe.

"This place is amazing," I breathed, stars in my eyes. As I exited the car, I continued to stare at the buildings, not even flinching when my bags were carried into the lobby. I snapped out of it and followed the man.

As I was running, I bumped into someone and fell down.

"Ow…" I moaned, rubbing my head. Who was that?

"Who are you?" a low voice said with disgust. I looked up, and… oh _my._

There was a sex god in front of me. With damn spiky golden hair, and piercing green eyes. And don't get me started on his manly, handsome features…

" _Ooh la la,"_ I said seductively, wriggling my eyebrows. The guy looked creeped out.

"Excuse me?" a shrill voice exclaimed. Only then did I notice that there was a skinny blonde perched on his arm. "What did you say to my boyfriend, you bitch? How dare you! Do you have any idea who I am? You worthless idiot!"

I almost laughed. Alright, then. This bitch asked for it, I'ma give it to her.

"Worthless idiot? Mind repeating that, hoe?"

She gasped in shock, and her boyfriend stepped in.

"Okay, I don't know who the hell you are, but I'm not going to stand here and watch you insult my girlfriend, right? So we're going to leave. Don't ever speak to us again… you're too low-class." They walked away, the girl smiling 'sweetly.'

Maybe I should shock them a little.

"Excuse me!" I called. They turned around to my smirking face, and ever so slowly, I lifted my sunglasses.

I quickly took out my phone and snapped pictures of their faces. The girl, snapping out of it, rushed up to me.

"Emerald Ocean?! Please, I MUST get an autograph!"

I eyed her like she was a piece of three-year old rotting gum stuck to the bottom of my shoe. "Ew. Bitch, get away from me. I don't speak to worthless, low-class idiots like you."

I blew her a kiss, winked, and cat walked into the building, knowing they were watching.

Ha. Serve you right, bitch.

 **So what do you guys think? Some reviews would be appreciated… let me know how you found it! No flames. Just constructive criticism.**

 **Peace! -Barbella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone and welcome to the second instalment of Listening With Your Feet. This is just a filler chapter. The plot will really start turning next chapter.**

 **…**

 **That's all I have to say.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

*********LWYF*********

 **Leaf**

"Well, here's your room key, and your boxes are upstairs already," the receptionist told me.

"Thank you."

Was this a dorm? More like a hotel. I scoffed as I easily walked over to the elevator in my 6 inch thigh boots and pressed floor 14, the doors shutting.

Apart from me, there was no one else in the elevator except this really pretty girl with dark blue hair and eyes. She was staring at me with a crease in between her eyebrows, deep in thought.

This was creepy.

"I know you!" she suddenly exclaimed, snapping her fingers for emphasis.

"Okay…?" I trailed off, seriously creeped out now.

"Well, we don't know each other, but I feel like I know you."

"Right." I shook my head.

"I'm Dawn! Dawn Berlitz." She held out her hand, smiling at me. She should do this more often, instead of creeping people out. She looks hotter than even a model right now.

I decided to take her hand, then remembered I had to introduce myself by my real name here.

"Leaf Green." I dropped my hand.

"So, Leaf. What kind of dance do you specialize in? I do ballet. My friends do other types, though. I'm sixteen."

"So am I. And I, actually, specialize in more than one kind of dance."

"Ooh! Do tell."

"Well, I mainly do contemporary," her eyes lit up, "but I can also do to an extent jazz, hip hop, tap and ballet. The only other type of dance that I can do as well as contemporary is acro."

"Really? You're so talented. I would love to get to know you better."

"Me too." Recalling that it was second semester, I questioned her. "Hey, so tell me all about this school. You've been here since first semester, right?"

The elevator stopped and we both climbed out, walking down the corridor.

"Of course! Well, you know the basics. One of the most prestigious schools in Unova, highly talented and rich students, nearly unbeatable."

"Nearly?"

Dawn's face suddenly darkened. "Yes. For the past few years, another dance school, Jewel Dance High—"

My mouth fell open in shock. "Jewel Dance High?!"

Dawn eyed me suspiciously. "You know them?"

"Yes! They're only, like, so good at dancing. Obviously I prefer this school. I never could decide who was better at dancing between you two."

"That's the annoying thing. For years, we reigned all dance. And then they just pop up out of thin air and rival us! And trust me, Leaf, it's very hard to be able to rival us. You have to be, like, REALLY good."

"Believe me, I know. I've watched almost all of the past national dance tournaments, and it's either this school wins, Jewel wins, or it's a draw."

"Honestly, it's so infuriating." She stopped at her door. "Well, this is my stop. What room are you in? I'd like to come by and visit you later. Show you the ropes."

I was touched. "Thanks, and it's…" I looked down at my card. "Room 297?"

Dawn's eyebrows lifted and her eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

She simply said nothing, just pointed to the room in front of her. 299. Then she pointed at the next door on her left, where 297 was written in bold gold letters on the dark brown wooden door.

I let out a giggle. "Well, now you can come visit me."

"You know, our rooms have connecting doors. And my best friend Misty is in that room. She told me she was expecting someone new today."

"Really?"

"Really. I'm sure she's either sleeping or working out now." Dawn took my arm and dragged me to my room door. I slipped in my card and we both walked in, my eyes taking in everything around me. I could not help gasping at the décor.

The floor was a plush black and white rug. The room was narrow, but long. Lined along the left side wall were the television, desk and computer, another desk and computer, and a bookcase. The wardrobes were to my immediate left, as soon as I entered the room. The back wall had a ceiling to floor length window. I presumed it couldn't be opened, else someone would fall to the brick rod underneath. The room smelled pleasantly of vanilla and cinnamon, and was cold. Lined across the right side of the room were the bathroom door, the connecting door, bedside desks, and two large king sized beds with white sheets and a comforter. On the bed closest to Dawn and I was a girl, with bright orange-red hair down to her shoulders, sitting comfortably and reading _Pride and Prejudice._

"Wow," I breathed. The girl looked up from her book, and the first thing I noticed was her eyes. They were a striking color, bright jade, and they contrasted nicely with her porcelain skin, which had freckles scattered delicately across her nose. Her nose was straight, upturned a little at the end, and her lips were pink, full and inviting. Her square jawline just gave her features a sharp, eye-catching finish.

If Dawn was pretty, this girl was beautiful. She'd be stiff competition for guys in this school.

"Hey, Misty," Dawn called out. Hm. So her name was Misty.

"Hey." Misty got up from the bed, and I noticed her figure too. Her chest and butt were not small at all, but they tinkered on the fence of big and medium. She was toned and muscular, and… _fit_. I could tell, from her limbs and her flat-as-a-washboard stomach. She was tall, too, about half a head taller than me. Competition just got stiffer.

"And who's this?" She said, turning her bold gaze on me from under thick lashes.

Dawn smiled, as did Misty. "Misty, this is Leaf. She is the roommate you're expecting today."

Misty turned back to me, grinning in pure happiness. "Aw, it's so good to meet you!" She engulfed me in a hug.

"Thanks." Better to just get this off my chest. "Um, guys, I'm Leaf, but I also go by something else…"

Dawn and Misty looked at me expectantly.

Breathing deeply, I removed my sunglasses. The first thing I heard was, "You have amazing eyes. They remind me very much of someone…"

I laughed. "Thanks, Dawn."

I grabbed hold of my short black wig, and Dawn began to freak out.

"Leaf, are you pulling out your hair?! We're annoying you already?" I chose to ignore her.

I pulled off the wig, letting my long, thick chocolate tresses run free, stopping between my waist and hips.

I stood up straight and looked them in the eye. Dawn's eyes widened in shock, and Misty simply raised her eyebrows with a 'no way' look on her face.

I lifted my shoulders, grinning sheepishly. "Surprise, surprise."

Misty was the first to speak. "Whoa. You're—"

"EMERALD OCEAN!" Dawn screeched, cutting her off. "I knew it!"

"Did someone say Emerald Ocean?" A completely different voice said from the connecting door. God, no… Not anyone else…

I turned to look at the stranger, a horrified look on my face.

Dawn scoffed. "Calm down, Emerald." The girl's eyes widened. "This is my other best friend, May."

I gave May a once over, and my mood got sadder. Great, more competition. May was shorter than me, but she was all curves. Big boobs – hey, no fair – big butt, hourglass figure, tiny waist like mine. Sweet peach complexion, and mesmerizing sapphire blue eyes. Button nose, full round lips, smooth round jawline. Shoulder length brown hair, a few shades lighter than mine.

How was I going to get a boyfriend? I knew I shouldn't, after what happened last time, but I am a boy magnet. And if stronger magnets were here, I wouldn't get anyone!

I may be acting like a bitch right now, but seriously. Boys are a very major part of my life.

"Emerald Ocean?" I nodded at May. "I can see why. Your eyes are so green…" she shook her head. "Sign my arm?"

"May!" Misty scolded.

I giggled at her. "It's fine. And you know, you can calm down. I'm sixteen."

"So are we."

"Right. I've got one condition, though." They all listened eagerly. "You all have to promise not to spread the word outside this school that Emerald Ocean in here, okay? My real name is Leaf. Feel free to address me however you like."

"Awesome!" Misty said.

"Squeee!" Dawn squeaked.

"Okay," May breathed dreamily.

I rubbed my stomach. "Say, I'm hungry."

"No wonder," May said. "Your stomach is tiny."

"So is yours."

"But you're really curvy."

"So are you."

"You're lovely."

"So are you."

"You know what?!" Misty yelled. "We're all pretty! Let's go eat!"

"Hey that's my line!" May argued.

We all protested as Misty shoved us out the door.

*********LWYF*********

"And that's how I was admitted! I promised never to fight with Max ever again," May finished.

Misty raised a brow. "Really? Because judging from how much and how intensely I've seen you two fight, I don't think that's possible."

May blushed vehemently. "You know what? Let's go for a walk."

As we left the cafeteria, I couldn't help but ask. "Who's Max?"

"My little brother. We argue almost 24/7 but—oh!"

May had bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" she shook her head, combing her fingers through her chestnut tresses. "I honestly thought… Drew?"

I took a glance at who she'd bumped into. It was some tall green-haired guy, what the hell? Behind him were an emo with purple hair (what was going on? First Dawn's blue hair, this guy's green hair and now purple hair? I should dye my hair pink.) and another guy with messy black hair… he was sexy. There was someone else, but I couldn't make out who it was.

As May and the green haired guy chatted and started to argue, I eyed him up and down with curiosity. He wore a white t-shirt with a red jacket over it, red trousers, black sneakers, and had tousled hair. As far as I could make out, he had tan skin and some impressive muscles.

The green haired guy turned to me. "May, are you going to introduce me and the guys to your friend?" He had deep green eyes, I saw.

May glanced at me and gasped. "Of course! I forgot. Drew, this is Leaf."

"Nice to meet you, Leaf."

"Likewise."

"I have to warn you," he came up to me, slinging an arm around my shoulders. "May can get a little hot-headed. So if I were you, I would make sure not to get her mad."

"Hey!" May complained, making me laugh.

"Point taken, Drew."

"Great. Well, let me introduce you to my friends here… that purple haired guy is Paul," the guy nodded at me, "the one with the black hair is Ash," the hot guy winked at me, and I eyed him seductively in response. "And that is Gary. The player of the school."

Ash and Paul moved aside, to reveal…

That gold-haired dildo from yesterday!

When he saw me, his eyes, mimicking mine, widened drastically and a crease appeared in between his eyebrows.

"YOU!" We both yelled at the same time. Drew looked taken aback, Paul smirked in amusement, and Ash looked confused, as did the girls.

"Seems like you two know each other." Drew stated. I laughed bitterly.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Shut it, bitch," His deep voice amplified to his mood.

Misty looked at me, confused. "Leaf, what's going on? What did he do?"

"Hey! It was her!"

Paul came up to both of us. "Well, Leaf, seems like you're the girl Gary was complaining about yesterday."

Ash spoke to me next. "Yeah, he was ranting about some girl that claimed to be Emerald Ocean insulting his slut for the week. Sorry, were you pulling a prank or something? Because there is no way that…"

I smirked, raising an eyebrow, as the girls tried to hold in their laughter. I took off my hat and black wig, letting my long brown hair fall—again.

"… Emerald Ocean could…" He looked at me, giving me a once—over before doing a double-take. "Holy shit. EMERALD OCEAN?!"

Unfortunately, when he yelled like that, he caught the whole cafeteria's attention, who stared at me, waiting for my confirmation.

I cleared my throat nervously. "Um… yes…"

The next thing I knew, I was on Ash's shoulder, and the girls and Ash's friends were hightailing it out of there.

"Quick! Over there!" Ash yelled.

"What?" Misty yelled. "I can't see! I'm going behind that truck!" The others followed her.

The crowd, seeing Misty, called out: "She's in there, guys!" They rushed over to the truck.

I sat back down in the bush, panting heavily.

"Hey." Ash the hottie called me. "Must be hard being famous."

"Yeah, I guess."

There was a pause. "You don't know who I am?"

"No, who are you?"

He sighed. "I'm a TV star in Kanto."

As he said that, I felt a prick in my heart. "Kanto…" I whispered. My home.

Ash noticed my fallen countenance. "You okay, Leaf?"

"I'm fine," I said tersely.

"Hey, Leaf." I looked up, emerald green meeting clay brown. "Whenever you need to vent, you can come to me, okay? I'd really love to get to know you."

I smiled weakly, touched. "Yeah. Me too."

 ** _-Listening With Your Feet-_**

Later that night, the four of us girls had gone back to Dawn's room, decorated the same way as mine. The party was in an hour, and we had yet to get ready.

"So, guys!" Dawn clapped her hands, bouncing around. "This is officially the first party in the year of 2018! We have to kill it and bop till we drop!"

"Don't you normally say 'shop till we drop'?" Misty mused.

Dawn blinked. "Yeah, but whatever. And obviously, there will be dance-offs tonight, now that everyone knows that new people are here. And the biggest one will be…" she turned to me. "You, Emerald!"

"What?!" I nearly screeched.

"Of course! You're a world-renowned dancer, Emerald. You're amazing! People would be dying to see you in action live. Only one thing, though. This school is full of rich and famous people, or their children. So they will be amazed by you, though won't treat you as specially. Like Ash, he's a…"

"TV star?" I filled in. "Yes. I'm aware."

Misty raised her eyebrows with a smile, May raised AN eyebrow, and Dawn stared at me in awe.

"Aww, is little Emerald getting close to Ashy?" she winked. "Well, then, let's all look stunning tonight, ladies. But still wear something you can dance with, okay?"

Misty, May and I nodded, and we all parted ways.

Going back to my room with Misty, I shut the door.

"So, you and Ash, huh? And on your first day too."

I turned to see a smirking Misty. "It's not like that." I blushed.

"Oh, but it is. Nearly every girl in this school is dying to screw him and Gary, and he's already taken a shine to you?"

"Do you have a problem with it? If you do, I'll just back off…"

"NO!" She shrieked. "Of course not, Leaf, it's okay. And I have a boyfriend, you know. His name's Rudy. And in case you're wondering, Gary has a new girlfriend every week. I think he just dumped his current one. He just sleeps with them and moves on."

I scrunched my nose. "That's so terrible!" Misty snickered.

"Anyway, wear something sexy. With a smoking body like that, you're sure to find someone to warm your bed tonight." She winked at me and sashayed into Dawn and May's room.

After she left, I sat on my bed and thought about all she said. Me and Ash. Ash and me. Ash and Leaf. Leaf and Ash. Ash and Emerald. Emerald and Ash.

Damn! I was overthinking this!

Sure, I was definitely attracted to Ash. But did I have feelings for him?

Gary drifted into my mind. Ugh! Why the hell am I thinking about that f**king cunt?!

I got up and showered, then walked into the room in a towel. Looking through my clothes, I pondered what to wear. Something I can dance in…

I've got it!

I did my hair in large, loose waves, Camila Cabello style, and I wire a mint green halter neck crop top that stopped a few inches above my belly button. And to add extra sexiness, I donned a pair of asset-hugging and amplifying white yoga pants. I wore red sneakers on my feet, and a black Shambhala.

Walking over to the mirror, I looked at myself. Perfect! Nude lipgloss, winged black eyeliner, minimal eyebrow pencil, and the outfit. Curves on point, huge ass, and glowing white yoga pants. Well, curves on point except my boobs. I wasn't flat chested at all, but I wouldn't mind them being a little bigger.

Shrugging, I left the room for Misty to get ready.

 **- _Listening With Your Feet-_**

Later on, we were all standing in front of the room where the party would be held.

"What's this place called?" I asked.

"It's the multipurpose hall. It's used for… well… multiple purposes," Misty said. She wore an off shoulder baggy oversized blue sweater with a white tank top underneath, navy blue jean shorts, and white trainers. She'd let her fiery hair down to her shoulders.

"Yeah. I remember when we had this party last term," Dawn commented. She wore dark blue leggings with hot pink ballet flats, a pink ribbon in her hair and a light pink plunging neckline halter top that showed off her enormous boob cleavage. So unfair.

May piped in. "Oh. I remember that one really well." She broke into a fit of laughter, while Dawn blushed heavily. May wore a tight scarlet red cold shoulder spandex top, with knee length purple tights and black slides with black ankle socks. She'd let down her hair to her shoulders and waved it.

That looked cute. Maybe I should try that…

"What happened?"

"Well, Dawn here," Misty gestured to her, giggling, "had just had the golden boy of this Academy, Lucas Kouki, dump her because she'd become too clingy."

"Hey! I really liked him! And I didn't want him to fall for anyone else!"

"Yeah, right." May rolled her eyes. "So anyway, during the dance, Misty and I decided to get them back together."

"But you said he dumped her. Didn't that mean he didn't like her?"

"Well, his fake friends just told him to, and since he trusted them at that time, he listened to them. Lucas was crazy about Dawn and still is. It broke his heart to dump her."

"Lucas had fake friends?"

"Yes, but that's a story for another day. Anyway, we attached a mic to Dawn's shirt, and as she was crying and sobbing her eyes out, moaning and whining about how much she loved Lucas…"

"… it was broadcast to the whole school," Misty finished. "Of course, Lucas heard, and without giving his friends a second thought, he rushed to Dawn and got back together with her! It was so cute!"

"Really?" I eyed Dawn. "Well, ain't you the lucky one. You're still together?"

"Of course! And the sex is really good, too…"

"DAWN!" Misty and May yelled. Dawn laughed.

"Right, right. Anyway, I forgot to tell you what Misty and May do, Leaf."

"I'm a hip hop dancer." Misty said. "Like Gary…"

"EW," I shouted. "Can we please not talk about that asshat."

"And I'm a contemporary dancer." May said.

"Like me!"

"I know!" we laughed.

"Anyway, guys, we should get inside."

The others nodded and we all walked into the hall. As soon as we entered, though, the music stopped, the crowd stopped moving, and everyone turned to stare at all four of us. I spotted the guys in a corner, and we walked over to meet them.

Little did we know what was in store for us that night…

 **R &R, F&F, PM. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you liked the last chapter. Like I said, the plot starts turning here. Sorry if I might make Leaf a bit of a Mary sue, I haven't perfected the skill of not focusing too much on one person yet. So please bear with me. Oh, and a very devious little person makes her debut. OC or canon character? Only time will tell…**

 **Disclaimer: I want Leaf to be in the anime, and that's not happening. So that should be a clue to you, people.**

 **Read on, y'all.**

 **-** ** _Listening With Your Feet-_**

The girls all walked into the hall, and all movement stopped for a second. All eyes riveted to them, or more especially Leaf. Then the music started back up, and people started moving again, but whispered and murmured as Leaf and the others walked through the crowd.

Leaf looked down as she walked through the crowd, not looking up until she nearly walked into Paul.

"Watch it," he sneered, before plugging in his earphones once more.

"Tch," Leaf said. "So rude…."

"Is there something you'd like to say, slut?" Gary suddenly cut in as everyone else broke into conversation.

"Who spoke to you, hedgehog?"

"You don't have the right to just go around throwing insults at anyone you see."

"Says the stupid hypocrite who pushed me down and stroked me just some hours ago—"

"Shut it, bitch." Leaf raised her eyebrows. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Excuse me, who do you think you are?"

"For your information, hoe, I'm the son of the president of Silph. Co. worldwide. You're not the only one famous around here."

"Gary, I think that's enough for now." Ash stepped in.

"Why? You want to screw this twat?" Excuse me?

"Speaking of screwing, _Gary,_ where's your slut?"

"Gary?" a voice called. When Leaf looked, she saw a redhead come up to Gary and start kissing him.

"Looks like that's the new stripper for the week." Leaf shook her head, and Ash used this as an opportunity.

"Would you like to dance, Leaf?"

 **Leaf's POV**

I looked up at Ash, and felt my heart speeding up when I saw the wide grin on his face. How was it possible for someone to be both sexy and cute at the same time?

"I'd love to!"

He grinned wider, if that was even possible, and before I knew it, he'd dragged me out onto the dance floor.

I noticed that they were playing 'Havana' by Camila Cabello.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song!"

"You too, right! I like Camila Cabello."

"I LOVE her! And Ariana Grande."

"Um, not really, but I like Bruno Mars and Travis Scott."

"Say, Ash. You never told me what type of dance you do."

"Um, I do break."

I rolled my eyes. "Typical."

"You?"

"I do mainly contemporary and acro, but I do a little of the others as well. Including stripping of course," I wiggled my eyebrows at him, and he leaned in closer to me.

"I'd love to see a live demonstration…" he whispered, and my blood ran faster.

Then, all the lights went out, and only one focused on the stage. Onto it came a tall blonde woman, and a younger blonde…

The one that was with Porcupine Head.

"Good evening, students, and welcome back to Unova Dance Academy!"

The students whistled and clapped.

"Thank you. Now, this is a new semester, and for those of you who don't know, I am Principal Baker, and this here with me is my daughter, Veronica Baker. I'd love to announce that we've changed all our classes to strictly dancing. After all, practice makes perfect, and the Regional Dance Competition we've been anticipating since the beginning of this school year will be taking place in a month, and very soon, auditions for the official team, the Rhodium Troupe, that will be representing us against Jewel High and other schools will be organized. Also," she tapped the mic, "we have a very special person joining our school this session. A celebrity, like many of you…"

My face lit up in hope. I wasn't any of those cliché shy girls, I couldn't wait to show these people how good I was. I wanted to get on that team and become dance captain, but with the Principal's daughter guaranteed to be on the team, that would be hard. Still, I had to get in.

"… give it up for a renowned and very famous dancer and gymnast… Emerald Ocean!" Principal Baker shouted.

Another light came onto me, and soon the whole crowd was clapping and chanting "Emerald! Emerald!"

I glanced to my left, and all the girls were clapping excitedly, Drew was clapping, Paul smirked and gestured to the stage, and Gary scowled at me, rolled his eyes and kept eating his girlfriend's face.

"Would you come up stage, Miss Ocean?"

This time, I looked to my right, and Ash was clapping and looking at me. "Go on!" he urged me, pushing me up onto the stage.

I didn't need to be told twice.

I practically skipped through the opening the cheerful crowd had made for me, and bounded up to the stage. As I made eye contact with Veronica, she sent a smile my way, but I could see right through her steely blue eyes.

That bitch. And she was so skinny and… flat. So low for even Gary.

Shaking my head, I ignored her and turned to the crowd. "Hello, everyone. It's nice to meet you all. I hope that I can build on my knowledge and really get into the things I love here, and make some amazing friends. You can call me Leaf, it's my real name. I'm really looking forward to this, and…"

"Why," a squealy voice called out, "don't you show us what you've learned already?"

Of course. Veronica Bitcher.

"I mean," she continued, "since you're a dancer already, you should know some stuff. And you should be top-condition. So, like I said, show us what you've learned. Because dressing up good is certainly not one of them."

"Veronica!" her mom scolded her.

"No, mom, she's probably better than all of us, right?"

I widened my eyes. "I never said—"

"So why doesn't she go up against someone?"

I felt my blood simmering. Without thinking, I yelled, "send out your worst."

She seemed to smirk, and I realized that I might have dug myself into some deep shit.

"Alright, I pick. Raina."

The entire crowd burst into murmurs.

"Yikes. Raina's the best dancer in this school."

"Okay, Raina is as good as even Emerald Ocean. Maybe even better…"

"Oh no. No one's ever beaten Raina before."

"Raina's always saying that no one in this school is good enough for her. She might have met her match, at last."

"Let's just see."

I looked down at my sneakers. What type of dance would I do?

As I was pondering, a girl came up to the stage. She had long strawberry blonde hair in a high ponytail, and was tall. Like taller than Misty. Maybe she was a senior? I was a junior.

"'Kay, newbie." She cracked her knuckles. "Let's do this."

I smiled. "Yeah. Let's."

 **-** ** _Listening With Your Feet_** **-**

 **(A/N: To get an idea of what this scene looks like, go look up 'Riverdale dance-off scene' on YouTube. I'm making Leaf Veronica, and Raina Cheryl. The dances Leaf and Raina will do won't be the same as Veronica and Cheryl's, but the music will be the same, as well as the Victor.)**

 _We can turn it up better think I bring her back x2_

I moved my hair behind my shoulders, listened…

And danced.

Jumping up, I swung my arms around me and started to perform a series of somersaults, cartwheels and flips, until my turn was over.

Then Raina stepped forward and started to dance, while the crowd cheered her on. And I stared.

Man, this girl could dance. Very well. She'd be some good competition. But of course I was still better.

When she finished, I stepped in and we both performed the last part of the dance, moving in perfect sync with the music. When it stopped, Raina finished with a dramatic flair of her hair, and I did a triple Arab somersault and landed in a middle split.

The crowd was dead silent, and I knew I'd done well.

Misty, who had been smiling and restraining herself, jumped onto the stage. "If you liked Raina say Raina!"

"Raina!" Almost the entire crowd cheered. Shit…

Including Gary.

"If you liked Leaf say Emerald!"

The crowd was quiet, and my face started heating up.

"EMERALD!" The whole crowd screamed, and started clapping. "Emerald! Emerald…"

I jumped up and down, a smile on my face. Raina came toward me and stuck out her hand.

"You're an amazing dancer."

I shook it. "Thanks. You'd have won if I hadn't carefully contemplated my every move."

Misty dragged me off stage, into the crowd, who carried me on their hands.

"YOU KILLED IT!" Ash said, reaching up to high five me.

"Yeah!"

 **-** ** _Listening With Your Feet-_**

Man, I was having the time of my life.

Everyone wanted to dance against me, not so they could see if they won me, just for the fun of it. But still, I won them all. Apparently, it was what almost all dance schools did at parties. But I was freaking LOVIN' IT!

"Hey, Emerald!" A blonde boy called to me.

"Please! It's Leaf!"

"Cool, cool!" He seemed to be impatient, making me curious. What did he want?

"Could we dance?"

I nodded gleefully, smiling. "Of course!"

The nearby people heard and made another space so we could go at it. Hey, don't blame me, I love dancing! After the dance was over, the crowd cheered and I hugged the guy.

"That was so cool." The crowd had dissipated.

"Thanks!" I replied happily. He held out his hand, and I took it.

"I'm Barry."

"Leaf, as you already know."

We stared at each other for a while, then burst out into laughter. Why? I didn't know.

"See you around, Barry." He nodded and walked away.

When I heard cheering somewhere, I looked and grinned.

May was dancing off against a very attractive boy with white hair, and the crowd was going crazy. I could see them both laughing as they danced, and when they stopped, I ran over and cheered for May. She laughed about something with the guy, punching his arm, and funny enough, I saw Drew fuming behind her.

Hmmm… I smell romance…

When the guy walked away, I ran up to May.

I yelled over the beat of the music. "May! You were amazing!"

"Not as much as you!" her cheeks were flush, and her hair was flipped but still looked great. I also noticed that she'd ditched her slides so she could dance more easily, like I did a lot.

"So who was that guy you were talking to?"

Her eyebrows raised, before she remembered. "Oh, that's Brendan. He's one of my friends…"

"Right." I scrunched up my eyebrows suspiciously, smirking. "Friends. Which explains why Drew's face would beat a beetroot in a redness contest."

"Oh?" she looked surprised, before turning around and seeing Drew's face, then sighed exasperatedly.

What was going on?

May noticed my confused look, and explained. "Drew's my boyfriend, in case you were wondering, and Brendan's a close friend of his as well. He just doesn't want him to be friends with me because he's scared that I'll fall for Brendan and dump him."

Needless to say, I was confused. "And why would you?"

"I have no idea. I wish he'd trust me more…" she mumbled, looking sad. Okay, I'd been through this with the girls at the club. I knew exactly what to say.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't pull that card." She looked at me, lost. "Listen, May. It's not because he doesn't trust you. Not at all. I think you two are a match made in heaven, you go so well together."

May giggled "Thanks…"

"But still. I can tell from the way you interact that he loves you with everything in him, and surely that means he trusts you. He just doesn't want to lose you to anyone else, May. If that's not love, I don't know what it is. Or maybe he's just one of those boys that go overprotective if you're with another guy… I don't know. I don't know him, May. But you do. And to be honest, you should have enough faith in him, and him in you, if you want this to work out."

"Wow…" May gazed away thoughtfully. "That makes a lot of sense."

I nodded. "But what you need to do right now is go over there, assure him that you'll always be with him, but fight for your rights. You should be allowed to be friends with anyone you want to. Sure, you're dating, but even if, you don't belong to him. Well, you do, but I mean… like… he doesn't own you, if you get what I'm saying. He has no control over what you do. So go clarify that."

Wow. I was proud of myself. Didn't think I had it in me…

May hugged me gratefully.

"I've only just met you today, Leaf, but I love you already. I can tell we're going to be great friends." She walked away.

I felt funny. Like a warm little sun was growing in my belly. Walking over to the food table, I grabbed some punch, enjoying the sweet taste of it on my tongue.

Not on my clothes, or my skin for that matter. What the hell?

I turned around to see Veronica and five girls with her. Laughing their sorry little asses off.

"You shitty ass-wipes," I growled out, wiping the punch out of my eyes. How dare they.

"WHAT THE F**K?!" **(A/N: The 'f' word is, like, the only bad word I don't use. Note that bad words are different from swear words. All swear words are bad words, but not all bad words are swear words. Like 'shit', 'damn', 'hell' and 'sex', including stuff like 'cunt' and 'twat' are bad words only. Interlude over, please continue.)**

The brunette girl beside Veronica walked up to the front, pushing my shoulder. "You're too salty for you own good, new girl."

"Yeah." The other blonde apart from Veronica walked up, too. By now, a crowd had started gathering, and Misty and Dawn were standing cautiously, ready to step in if anything happened. "So we helped to tone you down a little. You should be thanking us for that, newbie."

"Cara. Laurel. Back," Veronica ordered, and the two of them scurried back to where they were standing before, like little squirrels.

Sick.

"Now listen here, _Emmie,_ " she sneered.

"It's Leaf."

"Whatever. Look. Stay out of my way, and Gary's way…"

My face morphed into a 'what the hell' expression. "Bitch? That jerk dumped you!" I rolled my eyes. "Desperate much?"

"Stay away from me, and no one gets hurt."

I was getting annoyed. "Um, yeah. Yourself included, am I right?" I tilted my head and bitch-smiled at her as she gasped in horror. "And I wouldn't want to come four feet near your nasty ass, terrible dancer that you are."

"EXCUSE ME? I'll have you know—"

"Know what? You're a good dancer?" She nodded. "But good dancers don't doubt themselves because they know that they can never match up to someone's ability. Namely, myself."

I smirked in satisfaction as her eyes widened, then narrowed in anger, and Ash, joined by Misty and Dawn, came up to me to back me up.

Veronica was seething. "You better shut it down, newbie."

"Or what, Slut-nica Bitcher?" I raised an eyebrow, my blood sizzling and my heart speeding up. I loved a good fight, even more so when I was involved. "You had to call out someone to dance against me," I said, moving closer to her, "because you're a bad dancer yourself, am I right?"

The crowd was whispering furiously, eager to see what would happen next.

"No, I love dancing!"

"But that doesn't mean you're good at it. Or why would you call Raina to do it for you?" She pursed her lips, and my voice dipped down to a menacing hiss. "Just admit it," I spat at her face, her whole body trembling with restrained fury.

"You knew you wouldn't be able to beat me."

I stepped away in satisfaction, walking back to my… friends? Would I call them that?

I was about to walk away with them, when I heard the asshole's voice.

"Oh, really? I could finish you _any day_."

I whirled around, smiling in surprise. She wasn't tired yet?

"Fine." I faced her squarely. "Prove it." By now, my blood was searing hotly, preparing for another face off. I cracked my punch covered knuckles.

She seemed to smirk. "Oh, I will. But, not here."

"Why? Too scared?"

"Of course not." She scoffed. "I want to see the look on your ugly ass face when I, number one, get into the Rhodium Troupe and you don't, and/or number two," she raised up her index and middle finger. "I get the Dance Captain spot." She cocked an eyebrow. "Think you can handle it, Mucus girl?"

I smirked, my heart racing, my blood pounding. I was never one to turn down a good challenge.

And at that very moment, as we stood nose to nose in the center of the crowd, our supporters behind us, and the crowd screeching with anticipation, I knew that a rivalry had just been born.

I wasn't about to back down. I loved dance with my life.

And no one dared to use it as anything less than the beauty that it was, which is what Veronica did. I was going to show her who's boss. Who's the Dance Master around here.

And as we stood, opposite, with her cronies behind her and Dawn, Misty, Ash, and now May, by my side, I felt it. The battle cry in my ears. The thrill of excitement thrumming in my veins, propelled by my heart, energized and prepared for what was to come.

Of a war that had bloomed. One that never would be forgotten.

"You're on, Veronica."

 **And that's your third chapter for you, people. I've made it longer than usual, because I know how much I get irritated when I see a short chapter in any story. Sorry it took a while. I've got a lot of tests, but I managed to put it up for you.**

 **So what do you think? Was it a good chapter?**

 **Leaf's found a rival, people. Serious shit is going to go down.**

 **I can't tell when the next update is going to be. Probably sometime next week, but nothing definite.**

 **R &R F&F. PM. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. I hope you're ready for this next chapter. Now, I can't exactly foretell what will happen in this chapter, because I'll be making it up as I go. I'm especially happy because I got very good grades, and… well, it's infusing into my writing. Please read on. I'd also like to apologize for the late update, AND to the guest reviewer who I heavily insulted on the last chapter; I'll have it taken down. I'm sorry. Yes, I was upset that someone didn't like my story, and I stupidly decided to blow my top and handle it in the most immature way possible. I'm sorry that the readers had to see that, as well. But please, if you think there's something wrong with the story, tell me, not in a rude way, and also see if you can give some tips. If not, you can just say something like, 'it's too rushed,' or 'it's unrealistic.' I'll get it. From now, I'll consider people's helpful opinions, not rude opinions. But what I've written so far stays.**

 **Sorry for the long A/N. On with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not possess the Pokémon franchise.**

 ** _-Listening With Your Feet-_**

 **The next morning…**

 **No POV**

Leaf opened her eyes, checking the time. Six thirty three. She had until eight thirty to get to school. She'd been awake for a while now, just had her eyes closed because she was thinking deeply about what happened last night…

Last night.

She looked down in horror, only to see that she was still covered in punch!

"How the hell…" Leaf thought aloud. Or more like whispered, because Misty was still sound asleep, but in sport clothes which showed that she'd gone jogging. It was then that it dawned on her that she'd fallen asleep in a chair and… she didn't know what happened after that.

"Well," she thought. "Better get this day started."

 **Leaf**

Peeling off the thick bed coverings, I padded softly across the carpet to the bathroom. I took a long shower with lavender scented body wash and sandalwood scented shampoo, then brushed my hair and did my makeup. Just my clothes left.

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, and sighed. Wanna know what I saw?

I saw Emerald. Emerald Ocean. With the long brown hair in the same style, same bright makeup.

The Emerald everyone knew.

In that moment, I made a decision. This was my first day here, right? It was a whole new, fresh start. And you know what they say.

New start, new you. Actually, it's New Year, new you, but whatever. This meant new look. New… no, same but amplified attitude. New name: Leaf. It wasn't new, but it would be new to be called that.

And new look? Working on it.

I checked the time: six fifty. Great, I still had time! I stepped back in the shower, with hair dye and a specific sharp instrument.

When I got out, it was seven, and I was a lot more appreciative of myself in the mirror. I applied nude/neutral makeup, silver hoop earrings, peach colored French tips and a necklace.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, Misty was up and music was playing. I noticed her look of approval at my new look.

"Leaf! Loving the fashion upgrade!" She gave me a thumbs up, before looking at my face, and her eyes sparkled. "I love your hair!"

"Thanks, Misty."

I wore denim tights-shorts ending a bit above mid-thigh, a deep blue V-neck long sleeved tight top, and sneakers. My hair, however, was different.

It was cut to shoulder length, and was wavy. Just like May's last night, but it had blond highlights that went halfway through it. And it was so bouncy! I loved it!

I twirled around for Misty, and she clapped.

"You look exactly like May. Anyone could mistake you two, except that your ass is a little bigger, your eyes are green, and…"

I sighed. I was trying to amplify those. "My chest, yes."

Misty looked uncomfortable. "I was going to say that your waist is a bit smaller, but I guess…"

Laughing, I shook my head. "It's fine, Misty."

Later on, when Dawn and May came in, they each had different reactions.

"Am I looking in a mirror?"

Dawn was hysteric. "Aw, Leaf! Your hair was so long and lovely! I mean, it still is lovely, but I wanted to style it so bad!"

This girl was hilarious! "Dawn, you do know it's going to grow back, right? And my hair grows especially fast."

She seemed to calm down immediately after that. "Okay then!"

She, May and Misty started to walk towards the door.

 _Oh, yeah. I'm not in their inner circle or anything…_

Just then, they all stopped, looked back and stared at me weirdly. I stared back, surprised.

"What?"

May spoke. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come ON! We're waiting for you!" Dawn urged. I had to say, I was appalled.

"What? I won't be intruding or anything?"

May scoffed. "Of course not! Come on! Besides, you don't know your way around the school. And after what you did to help me last night? Are you kidding?" She shook her head incredulously. "Now let's go eat!"

They all dragged me. May my left arm, Dawn my right, and Misty my hair.

"Yikes! Misty! My hair!"

 ** _-Listening With Your Feet-_**

When we reached the cafeteria, everyone stopped, looked at us, then started gossiping as well.

I glanced at the others, confused. What was going on? I shook it off and followed them to their table. They looked at it, glanced at me, and then rushed to take specific seats.

"Um, guys…?" I asked, confused. What was that all about?

They shared a giggle before pointing to the only available seat, next to…

…

I'm sure you thought I was going to say Gary. No.

It was next to Ash! Wasn't it just my lucky day. I sidled over to him, as he was chomping down on his food and was about to sip his tea.

Well, that didn't happen. I made sure I was facing him… bum-wise.

So when he spilled his hot tea and burned himself, I and the others couldn't help but laugh. Well, except Paul, who just smirked. And of course Gary, who was eating out another blonde's face.

Ugh.

"OW! Leaf!" He turned to face me in mock-anger. "Do you know what your ass does to me?!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's dirty." I turned to the others who were nudging each other and whispering and giggling. "Help me out here!"

I felt a sturdy arm on my waist. "And why should they? I'm sure you're having fun here already."

I looked up at him. God, he was so hot… what was he doing with me? He smiled, and I swooned even more. I wasn't supposed to be the one swooning! They were supposed to be falling for me.

Wow. I was getting soft.

 **May**

Aw, Leaf and Ash were so cute. I nudged Drew, who was typing furiously on his phone.

"Yeah?"

I pointed at Ash and Leaf, who was now seated comfortably in his lap, with his strong arms entwined around her minute waist. "They're so cute!"

"I totally agree. Like, she's only just come here and he's taken such a shine to her! And you know how hard that is for him…"

I laughed at the irony. "The same way it was for you to fall for me?"

Drew caught on. "I know right? We were mortal enemies!" We shared a laugh.

It was true. Before we'd gotten together, we'd been fighting all the time, playing pranks and making each other mad. And it was through all that hatred and annoyance that I realized how hard I'd fallen for him. I harbored my feelings for about six months until I found out he liked me too, and then… well, you know the rest.

And yes, we'd had sex. Multiple times. It was a normal thing over here.

And Drew… he wasn't hell-fire hot. He was cute, yes, but that wasn't what made girls swoon for him. He wasn't even all that handsome, just cute enough that he was someone you could like. Girls liked his attitude mostly, followed by his body. He was muscular like Ash, not in the lean way like Gary or the over-built way like Paul. Just moderate, but still with impressive muscles.

I was so lucky.

I leaned in to kiss him, and he caught on to it, wrapping his arms around me. We were happily making out until we heard yelling.

I looked up to see Leaf and Veronica going at it, with Dawn and Misty supporting her, and Brianna and Melody backing up Veronica.

Those bitches. I unlatched myself from Drew and pushed Veronica hard.

"Bitch, what do you want now?" I asked with my voice full of venom. The school was still eating, only the table next to us were watching.

"Seriously, May? Your little friend over here," she pointed at Leaf, who flinched, "is making quite a name for herself."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

Veronica eyed her, and I was about to punch her. She held up the school newspaper, and the first, screaming headline I saw was, 'Newbie defies the Queen Bee of Unova Academy. Who will come out on top?'

"Really?" I scoffed. "So what is this?"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "I'm saying, I'm receiving quite a lot of attention. Just listen," she finished, and we all turned to a pair of passing sophomores.

"OMG, Brittany! Finally something huge is happening!"

"I know, right? The whole school is buzzing about it. Skyler, I'm so pumped."

They caught Leaf's eye, gasped, and ran up to us.

Leaf tried to escape. "Um, sorry, guys. I don't really…"

"You're Leaf! Amazing!" Tiffany leapt up and down. "I admire you so much! On your first day, you've got a lot of courage! You've brightened my life considerably. It's not going to be boring anymore! Like, seriously. Standing up to Veronica?"

"Uh… thanks?"

"And you!" Skyler ran up to Veronica's side. "She's a star, and yet you have the balls to go up against her! You're really not afraid of anything."

Veronica scowled. "See what I mean? Shoo, bitches!"

The girls berthed and scurried away. After that, Veronica rolled her eyes and walked away with Brianna following her. Melody stayed behind.

"Listen, Leaf, you'd better watch your back."

Leaf looked up in mock surprise. "Oh? You're still here? Sorry, who are you again?" She paused while I laughed and Melody's face reddened. "Oh, yeah. Veronica's sidekick."

Melody glared hard. "Grr. And one more thing, stay away from Ash. Or you'll regret it." She winked at ass and walked away, shaking her ass, while Ash looked disgusted.

"Melody!" Veronica called, and she scampered away.

 **Leaf**

I looked at Ash. "Are you guys dating?" He immediately shook his head.

"Ew! God forbid! I'd never date that whore. Besides," he pulled me to him, as I stared up into his eyes. "I've already got my sights set on someone."

I giggled.

Later on, in class, I was talking animatedly with May, Drew and Ash. We were playing a mini game of truth or dare.

"Leaf, truth or dare?" Drew asked.

"Dare."

"Perfect." May whispered, then eyed Ash suggestively. "I dare you to kiss Ash, part one. Part two is not necessary, but I dare you to, ummm…" she made a fist with her right hand that had a small opening between the thumb and index finger, and inserted the index finger of her left hand into it repeatedly.

"Ooh la la," I said as Ash chuckled.

"Y'know, Leaf, I don't mind kissing you." He leaned into me, and I grinned. Our lips were about to touch until a teacher walked in.

"Good day everyone, I am Miss Karen and I am your duet dancing teacher." She was young, pretty, and had long flowing lavender hair. "Let's get started. Everyone pick a partner."

May wiggled her eyebrows, then dragged Drew onto the dancing floor where other students had already started to dance.

A boy came up to me. "Hi there, I'm Riley. Would you like to dance?" Come to think of it, he was ugly, and he had piercings and tattoos and all that. I did not want to get to know him, but I didn't want to be rude.

Suddenly, Ash came and pulled me away. "We're together, so no chance buddy." Riley sighed and walked away.

"Ash, thanks."

"No prob. Besides, I heard rumors that he's an extreme pervert, and is into…" he shuddered. " _Bondage._ "

I winced. "Oh."

Ash smirked, igniting my hormones, and spoke. "So, Leaf, where are you from?"

"Well…"

For about half an hour, we waltzed and salsa'ed and jazzed and did all kinds of dance with each other, while getting to know each other better. By the time we did salsa again, the moves became more… steamy, and the music slowed.

I loved this. If I could get to dance all day in Ash's arms, I was never leaving this school.

"Hey Leaf?"

"Hmm?"

"My hormones are really active right now…"

I glanced at him suggestively. "Meaning…?"

"You forgot about your dare."

"And—"

At that moment, Ash suddenly dipped me down and planted his lips firmly on mine. Only then did I realize we were in a corner of the class. No one was paying any attention to us.

He was quite the good kisser… I'd rather not go into the details. All I could say was… French.

We didn't even notice when the bell went.

 **May**

Drew, who was walking with me, stopped moving and cocked his eyebrow in interest.

"Drew?"

"Look over there."

I followed his line of sight, only to land on Leaf and Ash making out behind the door. Way to be inconspicuous…

"Dang," I muttered, handing thirty dollars to Drew.

 **That's it for this chapter. Yes, it was short, but I ran out of ideas. Next update… I'm not making any more promises, since I broke this last one. But I will get it done as soon as possible. Which means any time.**

 **-Barbella**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone. It's me again. So, I'm thinking I should change the update period to once monthly, or every three weeks, because I'm also managing another account and working on a story there (not telling.) Maybe I will. Here's the next chapter.**

 **Oh, and it seems like people are confused as to why Leaf could beat someone with years of formal training (Raina). Like I explained in Leaf's background in the first chapter, she moved to Nimbasa and started going to a night club where she learned how to dance, and she'd been there for about two years, so it's natural that she's amazing at dancing.**

 **About the underage issue. Yes, Leaf is pretty young to be a stripper (I mean, she's 16) but I got the idea of making her underage from different celebrities in the world today like Jacob Sartorius, Danielle Bregoli( Bhad Barbie), Noah Cyrus and so on. Not that they're underage, but I thought it would be cool if Leaf could do all that at a young age. I'm sorry if anyone finds this inappropriate, so you are free to stop reading this story if you want.**

 **Sorry for the long A/N… read on, if you are going to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **-** _ **Listening With Your Feet-**_

 **Dawn**

Class was interesting today, and I could say I was in a good mood. Well, it would be certain if I didn't have Paul in my next class.

"Hey." A soft kiss was planted on my cheek, and I immediately knew who it was. A shy smile inched its way across my face.

"Hi, Lucas. Hey, have you met Leaf?"

"Like, Emerald? Emerald Ocean?"

"Yeah."

"Hm." He paused, releasing his hold on my waist. "Um, no, sorry."

"No, that's okay!"

"Say, call me crazy, but I saw a girl that looks a _lot_ like May. But then I saw May earlier and she didn't have blonde highlights in her hair."

I snapped my fingers, giggling. "THAT was Leaf! You've seen her!"

"Oh, well. Gee, Dawn, you really bring out the best in me."

I batted my eyelashes, silently pleading. "Really? I do?"

"Of course."

I paused before saying my next words. "Even in the kissing department?"

Lucas blinked, then smiled. Gosh, he shouldn't do that! I pretty much turn to jelly.

Before I knew it, he was kissing me, his big hands moving from my face to my waist. And it wasn't just lustful kissing, or hormonal. I could feel the love he had for me through the kiss; he managed to make the kiss soft, rough, tender and loving at the same time.

How was that even possible?

His hands went to my knees, and he lifted me up against a locker. I was sure people were staring, but I didn't care. My hormones were on fire.

"Hn. Why don't you use your empty brains and _get a room?"_

I detached my lips from Lucas's and turned toward the voice of the intruder. Of course.

 _Paul._

"What do you want, Paul?!"

The bastard said nothing, simply shoved his way in between Lucas and I and then rudely walked away.

That wasn't even supposed to frustrate me, but it did. It took all I had to restrain myself from strangling him.

Lucas took my hand. "Don't worry about that freak, Dawn. Besides," he whispered in my ear. "We've got time after school, don't we?"

I giggled.

"I have to get to class, baby." He pecked my lips and left.

Sighing, I grinned stupidly. I liked Lucas so much. Screw that, I loved him and he knew it. And it didn't hurt that he was captain of the football Team and golden boy of our year.

I saw Leaf and Ash walking out of their class, both looking very flustered, and with rumpled clothes. I wonder…

"Leaf!" I called, and said girl came toward me, though I didn't miss the way Ash looked at her somehow longingly before walking away. Hmm… I think it's time for matchmaker Dawn to get to work…

"Hi, Dawn."

"Hi." I gave her a once-over. "So, what's happening between you and…?" I pointed in the direction Ash just departed in, wiggling my eyebrows.

Leaf blushed. "Dawn, I don't really know… is there really anything there?"

"You'd be crazy not to see it. Everyone can." I gestured to her clothes. "And what happened here, may I ask?"

"May dared me to kiss Ash…" she paused. "…but it turned into a make-out session."

"AAAHH!"

"We didn't even notice when the bell rang…"

I smirked as Leaf looked at me weirdly, rubbing my hands. Time to concoct a love potion…

 **Leaf**

What was up with Dawn?

"I'm sorry Leaf, I have to go somewhere!" she yelled, running off. "I'm fine! No need to worry!"

I'm sure that was when people worried the most.

About this whole Ash thing… this was going very quickly. I mean VERY. I'd just gotten here yesterday, but he'd told me that he apparently used to have a huge crush on me, from when he'd watch me dancing on the internet. Of course videoed by those pedophiles back at the Scarlet.

I wonder… is it still there? And was I falling for him? I don't know, but when I thought about him, I know that I get that weird feeling, and the last time I got it was when I was with that guy that raped me. My hormones can run very wild at times, and if I don't satisfy them, they could get out of hand. Like, REALLY out of hand… déjà vu…Sometimes I'm thankful for that miscarriage, I couldn't stand being with a child.

Okay, fine, I kind of liked Ash, but what if he didn't like me? I had no idea what I'd do. Nothing, perhaps. I'd only known him for a day. But he definitely didn't treat me as a friend.

So what would I do? I was up for a friends-with-benefits relationship, but that would _probably_ involve sex. I didn't have a problem with that, just that I hadn't had it for a long time now.

And with Ash? Someone I just met? It would be similar to just screwing a random stranger.

Not that he's a stranger… and there _is_ a first time for everything…

Aagh! I can't make heads or tails of this!

"Watch it, hoe." I looked up, somehow expecting Paul, but coming face to face with a certain hedgehog.

"Why? And where's your slut for the week?"

He looked stung. "I know you think I'm nothing but an egoistic player, but I'm not. That hurt, you!"

"That's because you are, and I couldn't care less."

"You look so much worse with this hair, slut."

"And I don't give two shits about your opinion." Shoving him away, I went through the entrance to my contemporary dance class.

"Oh gosh. Why the hell are you in my class?"

"What?" I looked at the list of names, only to discover that his name was there… ugh.

"Settle down, students." A woman… a _young_ woman walked in, with long flowing hair. "My name is Caitlyn, and I am your teacher this session. Today, we will just be training one by one, so everyone please go to the baseline."

Everyone moved to the side of the class, leaving the huge center open for everyone to see, and I caught sight of Gary flirting with an uninterested brunette. Ew. Yes, he was hot, but he didn't have to abuse it.

Not that I was one to talk.

"So first up, we have Thylane Regatta freestyling for us." Everyone clapped politely, and I glanced up to see that it was the girl Gary had just been flirting with. For some reason, the surname Regatta rang a bell in my head… and even her face reminded me a LOT of someone…

I liked her, simply for rejecting Gary, and I wanted to be friends with her. So, while she was walking out, I nabbed her cute keychain.

She was pretty good too, and she received a round of applause when she was done.

"Very good, Thylane. Next up we have…"

As the next person danced, I waved the chain around. "Who owns this—?"

"I do," Gary said, snatching it out of my hands.

"What the hell? That doesn't belong to you."

"Yes," he whispered furiously, "but maybe if I return it to Thylane, bitch, she'll thank me and hook up with me. Nice thief moves, though."

"You're crazy," I spat, snatching the chain from him and marching over to Thylane, who looked frantic. When she saw me, she rushed over.

"Hey, you! Have you seen any chain with… hey! That's it!" She pointed to the chain in my hand.

I lifted it, raising my eyebrows. "Oh, this? I saw it on the floor."

Her attractive features scrunched up in suspicion. "So why didn't you try to find the owner an—"

"I did," I cut her off. I wanted to be on her good side here. "But that Gary dude tried to lie that it was his. I'd seen it with you before, so I came up to you, and here we are now."

"Hold up. You rejected Gary?"

"Um… yeah. On my first day here he was with this trashy blonde, and of course I thought he was hot. But he started being a prick and I decided that I hated him."

"You're awesome!" She grinned, high-fiving me. Stroking her chin. "You said on your first day… are you new? I really haven't seen you around before…"

I smiled, lowering my head. "I'm pretty sure you have."

"Wait. I heard that a very famous dancer just joined our school. Could you be…?"

I outstretched my hand, taking in her shocked expression. "The name's Leaf Green. Stage name, Emerald Ocean."

She bounced up and down, her long brunette hair flying around her. "OMG! I knew I recognized you from somewhere. You're one of the rich and famous that attend this school. You looked so different, but I'm loving the fashion upgrade!"

"Thanks, Thylane."

"But your hair! It was so looooooooooong!" she whined, fingering my chopped hair.

"I think you and Dawn would make really good friends. And you were pretty good out there."

"Oh? Thanks, it means a lot coming from you."

"Listen, Thy."

"Thy?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… anyway, I don't want you to treat me like a goddess or anything different, just because I'm famous… no bragging intended. And please call me Leaf."

"Alright then." She smiled contentedly. "Leaf."

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Did you know I have a twin?"

"Really?" I asked in surprise. Thylane and I had had a free period after our class, and next was lunch, where we were going now.

I couldn't imagine anyone looking exactly like Thylane, though. Her features were unique, though she still gave off the vibe that I knew her from somewhere. She had long dark brown hair, like I used to have, and a nicely proportioned figure. Her cheekbones were high, her smile was soft, and her eyes were the most beautiful shade of brown I'd ever seen.

"Yeah. She's a singer, but dances sometimes. She's coming for a visit tomorrow."

"How does she look?"

"Well, exactly like me, but she's shorter by about… half cm," she said, laughing. "She cut her hair, so it's not as long as mine, but the ponytails point upwards."

That was strange, I thought as I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

"Really. She's got this poofy white hat that she always wears except in her videos and performances, and her voice is really nice. She was supposed to come here, but her manager said it would disrupt her career. I think you know her. Lyra Regatta?"

I mentally slapped myself. No wonder! That was exactly who I'd been thinking of; I loved her music with all my heart and often danced to it. I'm surprised I didn't remember her straight away.

"No way!" I exclaimed, my jaw scraping the floor. "Seriously?! I love her music. And yes, I can see the resemblance. If your hair was the same, I wouldn't be able to tell you guys apart."

"Thanks."

"So she's the singer, and you're the dancer."

"Yes, Leaf."

"So if she's an amazing singer, you must be an amazing dancer."

Thylane looked at me. "You really think so?"

"Of course!"

"Against you? And Veronica? And _Raina?_ And my friends."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I want to be in the Rhodium Troupe."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? That's amazing!"

"Yes. The fact that you can completely whip my ass," she commented sourly.

"Listen, Thy. I can tutor you."

She looked at me hopefully. "Really?"

"Really. And I'm going to ensure that Veronica does NOT get in there."

"How?"

Giggling nervously, I patted her head. "You just leave that to me, dearie. It's _really_ simple."

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After we entered the cafeteria, Thylane led me to her table. "Leaf, these are my friends."

I looked up with a confident smile, only to be met with…

"May? Misty?"

"Hey," Misty said. "I see you've met Thylane. Well, she can be a bit hot headed at times, like May…"

"Hey!"

"…but we manage to keep her under control," Misty finished. "Dawn will be here soon. I'm sure she's making out with Lucas somewhere."

"Unsurprising." We all laughed.

 **Misty**

After Dawn arrived, we started to discuss serious business.

"So, auditions for the Rhodium Troupe are coming up this Friday and ending in two weeks time," I started. "Anyone up for it?"

"I'm in," Everyone replied at once.

"Great."

"Um, Leaf?" Leaf glanced up at May. "Just to let you know, we have a fifteen percent chance of getting into the group, together, but alone we have about a fifty percent chance."

Leaf, who seemed to be confused, questioned her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, each participant has the option of auditioning in a group, or dancing on their own. However, if you're on your own, you have to follow a routine dance, or dance freestyle. You can't choreograph your own dance," I informed her.

"But if you're in a group, you can choreograph your own dance?" Leaf asked.

"Um, yeah. It's mandatory, if you're in a group. And every year the competition gets tougher."

Leaf blew out a breath, rubbing her forehead. "Well, as much as I'd like to be in a group, I like learning at my own pace, and that tends to make me clash foreheads with other people." She got up. "So, yeah, I guess I'll go on my own."

"Aw, we could've really used someone like you on our team," I sighed.

Leaf shrugged. "I see no reason why you guys can't do it on your own. I mean, you must all be amazing dancers to get into this school, right?"

"Yeah." I frowned. "But so is everyone else. That's where the competition comes in."

"Well," Leaf said, getting up, "Let's start training. I know that if I should eat this, I will lose all this motivation." She giggled. "Anyone with me?"

"I'm in," May said.

"Cool. Um, is there any place we can practice around here?"

"There's the studio," I offered helpfully. "Most people go there regularly to practice."

"Okay. Bye guys!" May said.

"See you later," Leaf added.

Left with Dawn and Thylane, I was not going to stay here and listen to shopping talk.

I brought out my phone and dialed Rudy's number. Maybe we could grab a milkshake or something.

The phone beeped a few times before picking up.

"Hey, Ginger!" I smiled happily as he called me by my nickname.

"Hi, Rudy. Um, I was wondering, would you like to hang out at the student lounge? I have a free period next. Do you?"

"Actually, I have Dance History, but I would ditch that boring class for you any day."

I blushed shyly, although he couldn't see me from where he was. "Great. See you in a few?"

"Of course, baby. See you in a few." I could pretty much sense the dirty thoughts going on in his head, and I rolled my eyes as I cut the phone.

I looked up to find Dawn and Thy staring at me, and shrugged indifferently.

"What?"

 **May**

I couldn't contain the thumping in my chest. I was training with a celebrity!

Not that I hadn't ever met one, but the Emerald Ocean? I had admired her for years.

"Okay, May." Leaf came up to me. "What do you say we warm up, and then see what we can do?"

I shrugged happily. "Sure!"

After a series of Chinese bends, splits and somersaults, we were ready to go.

Leaf, from her bag, pulled out an iPod and Beat speakers. "What song do you want?"

"Can I do 'It Ain't Me?'"

She put in the song, and it began to play. Why was I this nervous? I was never this nervous. Leaf gestured for me to start freestyling.

I did. I twisted and contorted and bopped and turned, but I fell down a few times. Leaf watched me with a critical eye, analyzing every movement. Needless to say, I was desperate to impress her.

By the time I was done giving it my all, I stood in a finishing position, panting heavily.

I raised an eyebrow at Leaf.

"You need to calm down," was the first thing she said. "It was a good routine, and I can tell that you can dance, but it was rushed, blurry, and clumsy. Do you normally dance like this?"

"Um, no."

"Right. May, I'm insecure as well, okay? I want you to watch me and tell me what you think."

Then, Leaf played 'Last Dance', Thylane's sister's song, and I was the one to watch this time.

Wow. She was amazing. Every move was executed with precise accuracy, emotion, and elegance. Watching her move was like watching water flowing smoothly, and I realized that I was watching an Emerald Ocean performance live.

By the time she was finished, I could do nothing but clap in absolute awe. Leaf blushed slightly, and curtsied.

"That… that was… Wow! What? I can't even…"

She giggled. "Thank you."

"My thoughts exactly." A foreign voice spoke up, and we turned to see Veronica and her followers. "Like our friend May here said, _what?!_ I can't even…!"

I rolled my eyes. I was not in the mood for this nonsense. "Clear out, Veronica."

"But why? We simply want to train. Right, girls?" Cara and Laurel giggled at that.

Leaf spoke up. "We were here first."

"But whose mother owns it, now?"

Leaf narrowed her eyes, advancing towards Veronica. "Now, listen, you—"

"What's going on here?" A male voice interrupted.

"Brendan!" I exclaimed, a smile lighting up my face… I was happy to see him.

"Hey, May." He moved for me but was attacked by Laurel and her plastic boobs.

"Hiiiiiiii, Brenny!" She said, bringing his head down to her cleavage.

"Mmph!" I watched Brendan suffer while biting back a laugh. This was rich.

"Laurel!" Veronica screeched, and Laurel scuttled back while sending a flirty wink at Brendan, who shuddered in disgust. "We're outta here." They left.

Leaf looked between Brendan and I, and I think she thought we needed some privacy. "Um, I'll just give you guys some privacy…"

"What? Wait, Leaf!"

She'd left already.

I glanced up at a smirking Brendan, and felt my own smile creep onto my face. "What is it, you freak?"

" _That's_ Leaf? She is hotter than I expected. That ass, though…"

I slapped his arm good-naturedly, but found myself rubbing his biceps. Why did I get a pang in my chest when he said that?

"Um, May?" Brendan waved at me. "First, your hand…" I removed it as if burned. "Second, I have some devastating news."

I could tell it was _very_ bad news, judging from the look on his face. "Out with it, Brendan," I said impatiently.

Brendan sighed.

"I just saw Drew making out with Janine."

 **There's your fifth chapter. Officially off hiatus. Late updates mean that I'm just being lazy.**


End file.
